Snow day
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: A snow day brings out the child in Jack.


**Title: **Snow day

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **A snow day brings out the child in Jack

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, but ownership of Jack, Ianto, and Tosh is on my Christmas and birthday list.

**Author Notes:** For the long live Ianto holiday prompts, this one is snowman. Pure Janto fluff ahead.

It was not known to many people but Ianto Jones was not a morning person, no on cold winter days he liked to stay cuddled up in his warm bed around a naked Jack.

Too bad that wasn't happening today.

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, wakey wake, time to get up."

That is it Jack Harkness is not getting shower sex this morning.

"It's too early, come back to bed Cariad." Ianto murmured seductively.

Jack swallowed hard, sleep tussled and seductive Ianto is very hard to resist.

"But Ianto it's snowed, please can't we go out in it? I want to build a snowman." Jack pleaded adding the pout that always made Ianto cave in.

Ianto groaned as he saw the look on his partner face, Jack eyes were shining brightly with the idea of playing in the snow and as much as Ianto like his sleep, he loves seeing Jack happy and carefree.

Reaching out Ianto stroked Jack cheek. "Alright, will get ready and then go play in the snow." He murmured his agreement.

The smile that Jack gave him was brighter than the sun. "And later we'll have hot cocoa by the fireplace and than make love for the rest of the day and evening." Jack purred in a low and seductive tone.

One that had Ianto itching to drag Jack back to bed for the rest of the day, '_No a promise is a promise. Playing in the snow then warming up by the fire with Jack.' _Ianto reminded himself.

Jack knew he wasn't been fair to Ianto, but he really wanted to build a snowman.

It was rare for Jack get a chance to not be Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood three. Today he only wants to be Jack Harkness spending a day with his future husband.

"Race you to the shower." Ianto whispered in Jack ear as he brushed past his lover.

A purely Jack grin spread across his face as he cased after his angel.

* * *

After a lengthy shower Jack and Ianto bundled up and found their way into their backyard.

Where Jack quickly grabbed a handful of snow and formed a snowball and threw it at Ianto, prompting a snowball fight.

It filled Ianto with warmth as he heard Jack happy laughter all around the yard.

The snowball fight ended in a draw as Jack tackled Ianto and proceed to kiss Ianto senseless.

Staring down into Ianto eyes Jack can't remember the last time he was truly happy like this.

"Come on time to build our snowman." Jack announced helping Ianto to his feet. He really wanted to make a snowman and than take Ianto back in side and warm up with Ianto by the fire.

Working together the two built their snowman, once it was finished Jack declared that their snowman was lonely and he needed his own Welsh angel.

After a fond eye roll from Ianto and a pout and smouldering kiss from Jack, they built a second snowman.

Ianto refused to give their snowman angel wings.

They finally moved back into the house after the cold began to get to them, plus warming up by the fire was something they both were looking forward to.

So while Jack got the fire ready, and placed a blanket and some pillows on the floor, Ianto made the hot chocolate.

Entering the living room with two hot cups Ianto couldn't help but smile as he spotted Jack lazy about in front of the fire. Handing the cups to Jack who placed them nearby but out of the way so they won't spill, Ianto curled up into Jack arms.

"We need to do this again." Jack murmured into Ianto hair.

"Mmm, only if we end ever snow day like this. I want you to be happy and if playing in the snow and building snowman is what makes you happy we will do this again." Ianto agreed.

"Been with you makes me happier than I can remember been in a long time. Not even my time with the Doctor and Rose ever made me this happy." Jack admitted pressing a kiss into Ianto hair.

"I was happy with Lisa, but not like this. I love you Jack Harkness." Ianto murmured.

"I love you too Ianto Jones." Jack whispered.

Curled up together the two enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the warmth of each other.


End file.
